Body Switch!
by Tsuna Tuna
Summary: On a normal Sunday Tsuna had nothing but typical moments but the very next day he finds himself in Hibari's body and Hibari is in the exact situation! 182759!   No smut but a bit of sexual activities. Edited by friend
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, typical Sunday. The kids were playing around as usual, his mother, however, is out to buy ingredients for lunch.

The brunette sighed in disappointment, well there was nothing to do these days.

But Tsuna thought about going to the school to see Hibari- ..Wait what?

Why would Tsuna want to go visit the most-dangerous-small-animal-lover-guy on a Sunday?

Tsuna was confused why he wanted to go visit Hibari, too, so he just stayed home as usual until the next day.

Everything changed.

He found himself in a unfamilar room, just waking up. He rubbed his eyes, wondering where he was.

"Where..am I?" he asked himself. But something was wrong; his voice was quite deeper, and he felt a lot... bigger... like he was in someone else's body.

Oh god. He was in someone else's body, and worst of all, Hibari Kyouya's body! He couldn't come to school in that state! What should he do?

* * *

><p><strong>-HIBARI'S POV- <strong>

"..."

Hibari Kyouya found himself in a unfamilar room ( same situation as Tsuna ), and he was in a small and weak body which appeared to be Tsunayoshi Sawada's body.

Hearing kids running around in the morning somehow irritated him.

He got out of Tsuna's bed and looked in the mirror so he could find to see who's body he was in. His guess was right.

It was Tsuna.

"...I'll bite those people to death..." quietly murmured Hibari. When he was about to go on a killing spree, he heard a baby's voice, which belonged to no other than Reborn. He turned and glared at him, kind of guessing Reborn did this, but he had some doubts, too.

"Hey, Hibari," greeted Reborn.

"Did you do this, infant?" asked Hibari, talking like Tsuna in hyper dying will mode.

A smirk came on Reborn's face; it was definitely his fault! He's been planning this since yesterday all along! Hibari just wanted to break this body so much, but he had self control, so he didn't do anything.

"Hey, infant, when will it be over?" abruptly asked Hibari.

"It'll be over in a week," replied the infant.

Hibari knew that it would be kind of awkward when things happened in this body, but he didn't really care that much. He went to change into the school uniform and went to school after eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>-BACK TO NORMAL POV- <strong>

For Tsuna, it was definitely uncomfortable when he was in Hibari's body, especially at school. Everyone was afraid of him, but he couldn't take it. How did Hibari managed to...

Tsuna didn't really want to know.

Walking down the halls, he spotted Hibari in his body and stood still.

"Hi-" He was cut off when Hibari grabbed him by the collar.

'This is weird! It's like my own body's beating me up!' mercilessly thought Tsuna.

"Hmph. Come with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." asked (demanded) Hibari. The brunette, which was supposedly Hibari right now, released his grip from his collar and went down to the reception room with Tsuna, literally dragging him in. The raven-haired male was a bit scared to think about what was going to happen next. They entered the reception room, closing the door behind them.

Hibari threw Tsuna on the couch, and he went over to the window, looking outside.

BAM!

"Juudiame!" yelled a familar voice. There was Gokudera as the reception room's door opened.

Gokudera seemed confused with seeing Hibari on the couch, looking like an idiot, and Tsuna by the window, acting like Hibari. Gokudera thought that it was his imagination and headed over to Tsuna ( which is supposedly Hibari right now ).

"Juudiame! What are you doing here? That b*****d Hibari probably dragged you here, right?" curiously asked Gokudera, and all he got was a glare from Hibari.

"What did you say, Herbivore?" questioned Hibari as he took out his tonfas, ready to beat him up.

"J-Juudiame?"

Tsuna couldn't stand seeing Hibari acting like this in HIS body.

"..Er... Gokudera-kun... I'm Tsuna over here..." announced Tsuna from the couch. Gokudera found it hard to believe that, but he thought Hibari was acting quite strange, so he tried to make sure.

"Juudiame? You're in Hibari's body?" asked Gokudera.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Tsuna.

This all wouldn't have happen if Reborn didn't switch their bodies. It was far too tiring for both of them now. Gokudera couldn't believe it! He wondered who was responsible for it and looked very cautious after he heard the truth.

"Hey, Herbivore, don't make me sound so pathetic in that body, or else I'll bite you to death." Lowering his tonfas, he headed out of the reception room and the bell rang for break time.

They were both left in silence. Tsuna was already so tired... he just wanted to go home and have everything change back to normal. In his dreams.

"J-Juudiame... who's responsible for this?" asked the silvernette, grabbing Tsuna's shoulders and shaking him.

"I-It was Reborn. He just- I don't know what his intentions were!" answered Tsuna. He should really be away from school, for now since his spirit is in Hibari Kyouya's body, but he can't help it.

"I'll try to ask Reborn-san to change you back!" he rushed out of the reception room, leaving Tsuna alone and in silence.

"G-Gokudera k-..." He just sighed. Suddenly, he felt tired all of the sudden and fell asleep on the couch, leaving him defenseless against a single person.

A click sound was heard against his head and he could feel a cold smirk above him. He woke up finding a tall man in a black suit with raven coloured hair and black eyes. The man had a green and familar gun to his hand, smirking.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," called out the deep and mysterious voice. The raven haired male was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice and looked up at the man. How did he know Tsuna's nickname? Who was he? He didn't reconize him one bit! Yet...how did he know? Was he out to kill Tsuna?

The answers will be unknown until they are answered by truths, lies, and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait a second! Tsuna reconized the man. He was pretty sure he saw the man when he was battling his father for the boss' wrist watches. The fact that Tsuna doesn't know who he is is... strange. How dumb is Tsuna anyways? How could he not know who he is?

The raven haired male looked at the gun at his head, and he was on the verge of screaming.

At the top of his lungs, Tsuna screamed with his deep voice, which belonged to Hibari.

"HIIII!"

The tall man was annoyed by Tsuna's constant screaming and whining every single day, so he just wanted to pull the trigger and shoot the boy to death, even if it meant shooting Hibari's body.

Wait...

Every single day? What was he talking about? Oh yeah, it's something all of you readers know very very very well.

"Shut up before I kill you."

"I-I'm sorry!" He went on his knees, begging for mercy. Tsuna heard a snort from the taller man; he was laughing alright. Lowering his gun, he kept laughing.

"Pffft... you make Hibari look pathetic in that body."

The boy quickly stood up, backing away from the tall man.

"Y-You! I remember you from that time! What was your name?" abrubtly asked the boy.

A smirk came on the man's face, not wanting to give his name to Tsuna.

"...Adalberto," replied the tall man.

Tsuna crooked his head to the right, listening to the name.

"Adalberto...?" He asked in a questioning tone.

The smirk grew wider on the man's face, as if he wanted to laugh so hard, but he had the self control not to.

"Yeah."

"- And how do you know my nickname!" abrubtly asked the boy, changing the subject.

"Gathering information like that is easy."

"Hah?"

"That's all I can tell you for now, Dame-Tsuna," replying to Tsuna's "Hah?".

**_WHAM! _**

Tsuna felt something hit the back of his head... something... made out of metal and long...? It was Hibari's tonfas.

"Ow... ow..." but that hit didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to... oh, that could be it. Hibari is definitely weaker in Tsuna's body.

The boy turned back, looking around to see if anyone else was in the room besides 'Adalberto' and him. Scanning around the room, he found Hibari by the window smirking.

"Hibari san!" blurted the boy.

"Don't sound so pathetic in my body, herbivore," reminded the brunette.

The brunette walked over to 'Adalberto', wanting to ask him a simple question.

"Are you strong or weak?"

"...Strong." claimed the tall man.

"Is that so?" questioned Hibari, raising his tonfas, ready to attack him. The tall man raised his gun, smirking. Before they could do anything, they both were interrupted by two things: Tsuna stopping them and Gokudera came rushing in the reception room.

"JUUDIAME!" barked Gokudera, panting.

"G-Gokudera kun? So, did you find Reborn?" questioned Tsuna.

"I-I'm sorry, Juudiame! I couldn't find Reborn-san!" apologizing, he banged his head against the wall.

'Adalberto' lowered his gun. "I don't have time to play, so I'll fight you another time," snorted the tall man. He walked off, without anyone knowing where he was heading off to.

Hibari lowered his tonfas, clicking his tongue.

"How boring." muttered Hibari.

Tsuna wanted to escape from Hibari, fast!

Hibari stared at Tsuna. He had a face like I-will-rape-you-so-hard-when-we-change-back. Tsuna didn't want to be anywhere near him when they get their bodies back.

"Hey, herbivore."

"Y-Yes Hibari-san?" quietly uttered Tsuna.

"When we get back to our original bodies, I will rape you so hard until you can't walk for two days," bluntly replied the brunette.

Tsuna knew he was in huge trouble. He just wanted to run as far as he could and be buried in a hole to hide from the Skylark.

"Juudiame! Don't let him rape you!" barked Gokudera.

**POOF! **

A pink puff of smoke surrounded the two males, causing them to shove away the smoke and start coughing. They felt like they were back in their original bodies.

Finally. They were!

But... wait a second it hasn't been a week yet. Reborn was probably playing around, torturing Tsuna... and maybe Hibari.

The raven haired male gave a glare to the brunette, causing him to fall backwards. Gokudera ran over to the brunette, protecting the weak boy.

"Don't get anywhere near Juudiame!" shouted the silvernette.

The raven haired male gave a sneer to Gokudera, raising his tonfas.

"Get out of the way before I bite you to-" Before he was about to finish his infamous line, he thought of something. He looked at the silvernette, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, herbivore, do you want to join?"

"Hah? Join what?" cautiously asked Gokudera.

The raven haired male grabbed the brunette, throwing him on the couch. He loosened his tie ( SQUEAL HIBARI FANGIRLS SQUEAL 8D ) and took the other male's shirt off.

"Juudiame!" loudly yelled the silvernette.

"H-Hii! W-What are you doing Hibari-san?" shakily asked the brunette.

"Isn't it obvious? Hey, you over there, I said why don't you join? If you don't, I'll just let you watch me torture Tsunayoshi Sawada," bluntly confirmed the older male.

'T-Tortured! Hibari-san is really scary!' Tsuna struggled a bit, wanting to escape from the Skylark. After struggling for a few seconds, he stared at Gokudera, seeing him blush.

Oh crap. Gokudera really wanted to do it with Tsuna too.

"Juudiame... please forgive me!" Apologizing, he walked over to the couch, sat down, and grabbed Tsuna. He placed him on his lap and faced Hibari.

A smirk came on the Skylark's face, and he softly cupped the brunette's cheek, kissing him.

"Mmn..." moaned the brunette. He jolted a bit when a warm hand cupped his crotch, causing him to struggle a bit.

Hibari slowly unzipped the brunette's pants while Gokudera nipped on the boy's neck, causing him to get harder and harder every second.

When the skylark fully unzipped the brunette's pants, he simply tossed them somewhere not far along with his underwear.

A wet tongue licked the boy's earlobe, causing him to shiver.

"G-Gokudera-kun... stop it-." before he was about to finish his sentence, his length was fully taken by Hibari's mouth, causing him to moan again. The moans were like music to the skylark's ears, and, of course, Gokudera's ears.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG. **

The school bell rang, and the boy quickly shoved the two males off, running to get his pants and underwear.

"Che, how boring," said the skylark, walking out of the reception room.

Gokudera watched as the boy went to put on his underwear and pants like he was some kind of pervert, but he suddenly realized that he did something wrong.

The silvernette banged his head on the wall, apologizing to Tsuna saying,

"I'm sorry, Juudiame! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shouted, and kept repeating and repeating until Tsuna said it was alright. Although it was quite an awkward situation.

"G-Gokudera-kun, let's go back to class...?" suggested the brunette, tugging the older male's arm.

"A-Alright then..!" nodded the silvernette, and ran back to class with him.

A laugh could be heard after they left. It was none other than 'Adalberto'. He stood by the reception room's window, smirking.

_"Dame-Tsuna just can't figure out who's the greatest hitman. Reborn."_

_EDIT: Sorry for the lame ending. dfsgsdf 8D Hope you enjoyed it all please review!_


End file.
